Cute Codon Commandventure
This is a project by Sol. It was gonna be Kawaii Kodon Kommandventure but then I realized... Yeah... Haha. So this is how this will work. You guys will input commands and control Kawaii Heatblast here: . The community will control Heatblast's adventure around the Codonstream. Someone should just leave a comment telling him what to do, and Heatblast will do. Explode. Heatblast tries, but can't. He at least made a few flames, and that's a start. Heatblast: Pyromancy level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: Confidence level up! (1 -> 2) yes i command it You command yes? Heatblast: Self-awareness level up! (1 -> 2) Examine room. :U There is no room to examine. You are situated in a plain of void, and two fires. You are alone. You fear you will always be alone, with no one to hear your name or see your face. You would kill the first person who walks through the non-existent door of your plain of void, shedding the light of reality and existence onto your dreaded shadowed figure and companion flames. Heatblast: Self-awareness level up! (2 -> 3) Heatblast: Depression level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: Confidence level down. (1 <- 2) Heatblast: Loneliness level up. (1 -> 2) bust outta this crapfest You pull out a slab of marble and a chisel from your magical un-voidy pouch, and make a bust of the words "outta this crapfest". outta this crapfest Heatblast: Self-awareness level up! (3 -> 4) Heatblast: Sculpting level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: English level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: Confidence level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: Chisel obtained! get out You retrieve the word "out" from your MAGICAL UN-VOIDY POUCH WHICH IS LARGE ENOUGH TO HOLD A SLAB OF MARBLE AMONG OTHER THINGS. outta this crapfest Heatblast: English level up! (2 -> 3) Heatblast: Retrieving level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: "out" obtained! whip a huge door outta there and leave u piece of trash You pull out a whip, slap a door inside the pouch, and it falls out of the pouch. You then leave a piece of trash on the floor. outta this crapfest Heatblast: Retrieving level up! (2 -> 3) Heatblast: Whipping level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: Dropping level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: Carpentry level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: Whip obtained. Make a door of flames in order to escape! You forget all you just did and make a new door out of flames. outta this crapfest Heatblast: Pyromancy level up! (2 -> 3) Heatblast: Memory level down. (0 <- 1) Heatblast: Carpentry level up! (2 -> 3) Heatblast: Confidence level up! (2 -> 3) Escape through void door! You open the void door, because that makes the most sense. outta this crapfest Heatblast: Carpentry level up! (3 -> 4) Heatblast: Turning level up! (1 -> 2) And then you forget what you were doing, due to things you can't remember. outta this crapfest Heatblast: Carpentry level down. (3 <- 4) Heatblast: Memory level down. (-1 <- 0) Beat yourself up until you remember everything! That will work fine :D You want to remember EVERYTHING. Everything. You want to know EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD. No, the UNIVERSE. outta this crapfest You then punch yourself until you have no health left. You die. outta this crapfest You reawaken. (TWO LIVES LeFt) outta this crapfest Here come the skillups. Heatblast: Punching level up! (1 -> 10) Heatblast: Memory level up! (-1 -> 8) Heatblast: Durability level up! (1 -> 10) Heatblast: Self-loathing level up! (1 -> 10) Heatblast: Dying level up! (1 -> 2) You become: A PERSON OF PUNCHING. This allows you to break wood things in half. A DUMBO OF DURABILITY. This allows you to be hit with a baseball bat and not take any damage. A SERF OF SELF-LOATHING. You just really hate yourself alot. Besides all that, you now remember stuff. Like how there is a door over there. outta this crapfest GO THROUGH DOOR You somehow make it through the bust and go through the door to end all this nonsense. outta this crapfest You are now in a new plain of existence. This time, it's another plain. An actual plain. Heatblast: Self-awareness level up! (4 -> 5). Heatblast: Carpentry level up! (3 -> 4) Heatblast: Turning level up! (2 -> 3) Heatblast: Confusion level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: Pyromancy level up! (3 -> 4) Flame Door: Usefullness level up! (1 -> 2) Burn the door after you go through it! ' You set the door on fire. ''Heatblast: Pyromancy level up! (4 -> 5) Heatblast: Insanity level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: Destruction level up! (1 -> 2) '''What is this thing... What is what? You have no idea. You're getting really confused. Great. What do you do? You have no idea. The flame door burns down. Oh well, looks like you can't go back there. Rest in eternal peace, marble bust. Heatblast: Destruction level up! (2 -> 3) Heatblast: Confusion level up! (2 -> 3) Heatblast: Self awareness level up! (5 -> 6) Heatblast: Carpentry level down. (3 <- 4) Flames: Realness level up! (1 -> 2) > > Heatblast moves four spaces to the right. Heatblast: Navigation level up! (1 -> 2) Heatblast: Confusion level down! (2 <- 1) Heatblast: Self-awareness level up! (6 -> 7) Flames: Realness level up! (2 -> 3) Take a look around you, see if you see anything useful. Then create a circle of flames around you with a diameter of 5 meters! You enter OVERHEAD MODE. You then look around. There is a nice house over there. Heatblast: Self-awareness level up! (7 -> 8) Heatblast: Navigation level up! (2 -> 3) You then unleash the great flames of the fire god onto your enemies. Hey, you might be in Ireland! That makes a lot of sense now. Heatblast: Insanity level up! (2 -> 7) Heatblast: Destruction level up! (3 -> 8) Heatblast: Pyromancy level up! (5 -> 10) Heatblast: Loneliness level up! (2 -> 3) Heatblast: Self-awareness level down. (7 <- 8) You become: A PEON OF PYROMANCY. This allows your flames to melt metal. You do hope no one was in that house. Oh jeez, um... Investigate the house for corpses. What house? Heatblast: Depression level up! (2 -> 3) Heatblast: Destruction level up! (8 -> 9) Heatblast: Insanity level up! (7 -> 8) Heatblast: Loneliness level up! (3 -> 5) Category:Sol